The prior art shows thermal insulation waterproofing and adherible films based in materials of similar composition to the present invention, or based in equivalent polymeric components with calcium carbonate, titanium dioxide and cellulose, with the characteristics of applicability, flexibility and thickness. Although there are commercially thermal insulation and waterproofing coatings, they do not exist in the modality of sticky films with properties of the present invention. On the other hand, the advantages of the present invention will be understandable for a person with middle knowledge in the art, based on the next description in a preferred embodiment of the invention.